


We need to talk about us

by julietxhiggins



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietxhiggins/pseuds/julietxhiggins
Summary: Talking about their feelings.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Kudos: 43





	We need to talk about us

It was late one evening and Thomas was on his way to bed, when there was a knock at the door. He walked over to the door, looking through the spyhole before opening it. He was surprised to see Juliet standing on the other side. Thomas swiftly opened the door, giving her a gentle smile.

Thomas: Hey.  
Juliet: Hi.

Juliet spoke softly, in a sort of hesitant way.

Thomas: Come in.

Thomas gestured for Juliet to enter the guest house, closing the door behind her. He was still a little confused as to why she was here so late but he knew he'd soon find out.

The two of them walked over to the main seating area and sat down on one of the sofas. There was a slight silence between them before Juliet finally began to speak.

Juliet: So, I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here.   
Thomas: The question had crossed my mind, yes.  
Juliet: Yeah, right, sorry. I know it's kinda late but I knew if I didn't come now, then I wouldn't come at all.

Juliet spoke rapidly and nervously. Her whole body language seemed unsure and it was starting to worry Thomas.

Thomas: Okay, well why don't you slow down a bit and take a deep breath.  
Juliet: Yeah, sorry.  
Thomas: And stop apologising.

They both let out a little laugh and Juliet took a deep breath before speaking again.

Juliet: I came here because there's something I need to come clean to you about.  
Thomas: Right...  
Juliet: You see, I know you thought that I wasn't really that sympathetic when you and Abby split. But there was a reason for that and at first I didn't even want to admit it to myself, truth be told.  
Thomas: Slow down, your rushing again.  
Juliet: Right. Well what I was trying to say is...

Before she could continue Thomas interrupted her.

Thomas: Look, I get it that you think I'm better off without Abby and that she shouldn't of ended things the way she did. But you don't have to apologise, it wasn't your fault. It's just how it worked out in the end.  
Juliet: Well yes, however thats not what I was going to say.  
Thomas: No?  
Juliet: No.

Juliet took another deep breath, knowing that she had to just come out and say it. She looked Thomas in the eye and just let it out.

Juliet: Truth is, I have feelings for you.

Thomas was taken aback and just listened as Juliet continued to talk.

Juliet: I realised that because you two had split, I was happy. I know it sounds bad and I didn't understand at first, but when I thought about it. I, I just knew.

Juliet paused, looking at Thomas trying to gage his thoughts. He looked up at her and they both held each others gaze. After a few seconds Thomas slowly leaned forward, extending his arms and taking Juliet's hands in his.

Thomas: Thank you.  
Juliet: What for?  
Thomas: Being honest with me.  
Juliet: Believe me, it wasn't easy.  
Thomas: I know that. I know it's hard for you to express how you feel and I'm grateful. Knowing why you acted how you did, it just makes me feel better.  
Juliet: Yeah, well.

Juliet starts to blush under Thomas's gaze and his grip on her hands grows stronger.

Thomas: Juliet, I know we have our moments and that I probably annoy you most of the time. But in all honesty, I have feelings for you too.  
Juliet: You do?  
Thomas: Yeah. It's why I like spending time with you. It's why I feel like I can be myself with you. That's why I felt hurt when you reacted like that. But I get it now, I do.

The two of them fall silent, neither knowing what to say next. But they didn't have to say anything, both of their facial expressions said all they needed to know, a mixture of relief, shyness and the realisation of their feelings for one another.

They continued to hold each others hands, embracing this moment for what it was, before having to face the reality of what it meant. They both knew that it wouldn't be easy for them to make it work, but if they were both willing to take the risk, then who knows what could happen.

Thomas lifted one of Juliet's hands and gave a gentle kiss to the back of it, before releasing her hands from his grip entirely.

Thomas: You know what this means right?  
Juliet: I know.  
Thomas: So, what do you want to do?  
Juliet: Lets just see where this goes. No forcing anything, just I don't know, carry on as normal I guess. Then if anything develops...  
Thomas: We work it out when we get to it.  
Juliet: Precisely.  
Thomas: Sounds good to me.

Thomas gave off a cheeky grin which in turn made Juliet giggle, before letting out a little yawn.

Juliet: Well, it's late. I better be going.  
Thomas: Yeah, get some rest.

Juliet got up from the sofa and started heading for the door.

Thomas: Juliet wait.

She turned around at the sound of Thomas catching up behind her. He stopped right in front of her.

Juliet: What is it?

Thomas ignored her question. Looking into her eyes, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to softly kiss her. As he pulled away they both blushed, going all warm from that small but intimate moment.

Juliet: Goodnight Thomas.  
Thomas: Goodnight Juliet.

With a beaming smile, Juliet turned back around and went out the door. Thomas watched as she headed back to the main house. He couldn't believe what had just happened but he also couldn't be happier.

Neither of them knew what would happen next, however they both hoped that this was just the beginning of something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is another one shot I originally posted on wattpad, so hope you like it.


End file.
